Another love story
by AndySixxLover
Summary: .


Andrew looked across the school cafeteria. He noticed quickly that Jake was sitting at a table alone. He had always thought that Jake was cute, but he didn't know if he was gay. Andrew decided that he'd go talk to him. He got up, and walked over to where Jake was. "Hi." Andrew said. "Hey." The boy replied. So, what's…" Andrew was cut off mid-sentence by a quiet "Will you go out with me?" from Jake. "Yes. I will go out with you." Andrew replied. He placed his hand on top of Jake's. "So, um…I guess I'll meet you at your locker after school...?" Andrew questioned. "Yeah. I'll see you later." Jake said, just as the bell for 5th period rang. The next class periods seemed to crawl by slowly. Andrew couldn't wait for school to be over. He wanted badly to see Jake.

-30 minutes later-

At last, the final bell rang, and he made his way to Jake's locker. When he arrived, he was standing with his back against the lockers, waiting. "Hey." Jake said. "Hey." Andrew replied. Jake grabbed his hand, and they exited the school. "Where are we going?" Andrew asked. "I'm not sure yet. Do you wanna go eat?" He asked. "Um, I don't have money, though." Andrew said. "It's okay. I'll pay for your food, baby." Jake assured him. "But…" Just as he'd said this, his stomach growled. "No 'Buts'. You're hungry, and you're gonna eat something." He told Andrew.

-Later. Setting: A Mexican Restaurant

"Thanks, Jakey." Andrew said, after he'd finished his gigantic Taco Salad. "No problem, Andy baby." He replied. Jake paid their bill, and they left hand-in-hand. "So, where do you wanna go, now?" Jake asked. "Um, well, I really wanted to just go to the park and hang out. Is that okay?" Andrew asked. "Yeah. Let's go." He agreed.

-Setting: The Park-

The two boys sat on a bench. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Jake asked. "I don't know. How about us? I mean, we need to get to know each-other." Andrew questioned. "Well, what do you want to know?" He asked. "I want to know everything that you're willing to tell me." He answered. "Okay. Well, I'm gay, obviously. I like to play the guitar. I like Chinese food, and you, and kittens, and I've had some issues with people cheating on me in the past. Promise me that you'll never do that to me. I care so much about you." Jake said. Andrew grasped his hand and put it to his soft lips. "I will NEVER leave you, hurt you, or anything of that nature. I care so much about you, too, Jake." He said. He kissed his hand softly. " I love you, Andy baby." Jake said. "I love you, too Jake. The two continued to talk for another hour or two and then decided to leave the park and go home. "You want me to walk you home?" Jake asked. "If you want to." Andy replied. The two walked to Andrew's house, and stood outside his door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said. "Yeah. I'll meet you at your locker in the morning." He replied. "Okay. Bye." He said. "Bye, Jake." Andrew said, and started to walk off. He was stopped by the feel of Jake's hand around his wrist. Andrew turned around and was surprised by Jake's lips on his. "I love you, baby." He said when he finally got Andrew to focus and calm down long enough to see straight. "You, too." He replied, and went inside.

-The next day... Setting: Beside Jake's locker-

"Hey, baby." Jake said. "Hey." Andrew said. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked. "I guess so. Why?" Andrew asked. "It's just because of your reaction to that kiss last night. I was worried that you wouldn't sleep well, that you'd think about it all night, instead." He answered. "Oh. Well, do I get another one, today baby?" Andrew asked playfully. "Don't know yet. I guess you'll have to wait and find out." Jake said playfully back to him, and grinned seductively. Andrew had never seen this look from Jake, and, in truth, it turned him on a little. "Baby, you can't give me that look at school...Don't you know what that'll do to me?" Andrew said. "Sorry, Andy baby." Jake replied, and gave him a small, innocent smile. "You wanna walk to my place after school today?" He asked. "Sure." Andrew answered as the bell to go to class rang. "I'll meet you here again after school." Jake told him. "Okay. Bye, baby." He said, and they went their separate ways.

-After school...-

The two boys walked into Jake's house. "Where can I put my bag?" Andrew asked, as he looked around. "In my room...C'mon, I'll show you where it is." He said, and grabbed Andrew's hand. They walked into his room. The walls were covered in posters and pictures of different bands. Lyrics from some of Jake's favorite songs were written across the ceiling. "Cool." Andrew said. "Thanks." Jake said. Andrew put his bag on the bed, and sat beside it. "You want some Ramen?" Jake asked. "Sure." He replied.

-Setting: The kitchen-

A few minutes later...

Jake walked over to the kitchen table where Andrew was sitting. "Here ya go, baby." Just as the words came out of Jake's mouth, he tripped over his shoe-lace and sent hot soup flying all over Andrew. He re-gained his balance. "Oh, my god! I'm sorry! Here, let me get you some clean clothes. Come with me to my room." Jake told him.

-Setting: Jake's room...-

Jake opened his tiny closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny-jeans and a Black Veil Brides T-shirt. Jake layed the clothes on his bed, and began to help Andrew lift his shirt up. Jake quickly noticed the cuts on Andrew's arms, once his shirt was completely off. "Oh, baby. Please tell me these aren't new." Jake said, and examined his arms. Andrew was silent. "Baby?" Jake questioned. A tear slipped down Andrew's cheek. Jake pulled him to his chest and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." Andrew said as another tear slid down his cheek. "Aw, Baby. Don't cry." Jake said softly in Andrew's ear. He hugged him tighter.

-Later-

"So, can I stay here tonight?" Andrew asked him. "Sure." Jake replied. "Cool." He said and took out his phone to text his mom to tell her. "Hey, can I take a shower?" Andrew asked. "Yeah. The bathroom is down the hall to the left. The towels are in the closet beside the door." He answered. "Thanks, Babe." He said and headed to the bathroom. While waiting for his love to get out of the shower Jake played his new Black Veil Brides CD. His favorite song, Knives and Pens, came on, and he started to sing it. A few minutes later he heard Andrew scream for him to come here. He got up, walked to the bathroom, opened the door (only to have Andrew spaz out and tell him to stay outside.), and said "What do you need, babe?" "A towel." He replied. "Okay, but I'll have to come in to get one for you." Jake said. "'Kay. Just don't look at me." He said. "Okay, I promise" Jake said; his fingers secretly crossed behind his back. He walked in the huge bathroom and grabbed a towel from the closet. Andrew sighed with impatience. "Jake, what's taking so long?" He whined. Silence. "Jake?" He peeked out from behind the curtain. Jake was standing there in shock. He had seen the blood on the floor. It led to the shower; to Andrew. He ran over to the shower and said, "Andrew, What did you do?" Andrew was silent. Jake moved closer and pushed the shower curtain back and grabbed Andrew's wrists. Blood was pouring from the cuts that ran up and down his arms. It quickly coated Jake's hands, and was steadily dripping down into the tub. Andrew struggled to free himself from the other boy's grip. Jake didn't want to hurt him, but he tightened his grasp on him.


End file.
